


speak now

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Barista Reader, Fluff, Gen, Strangers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Chan - Freeform, Stray Kids Fanfic, Stray Kids Imagine, Weddings, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Weddings were supposed to be peaceful celebration of love. Like how I was supposed to be in my room, spending this Sunday afternoon watching romcoms in Netflix. Deciding if what will I do in a few minutes will be my best or worst decision in my entire life.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 5





	speak now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll be posting my fan-fictions here from Tumblr. :)) Someone please teach me how to put tags here. Thanks.

Weddings were supposed to be peaceful celebration of love. Like how I was supposed to be in my room, spending this Sunday afternoon watching romcoms in Netflix. Deciding if what will I do in a few minutes will be my best or worst decision in my entire life.

“I see. You are getting married soon. Congratulations.” I said as I was giving the man in front of me his order, a hot latte, the drink he surely needs because of how hectic a wedding can be. His eyes following the girl who just exited the cafe. He looked at me and smiled sadly, “I guess so… Yeah.” I nodded to end the conversation right there. I knew that having small talks with the customers will not make them a regular in this small cafe because I know a lot of people hate small talks because I also hate it and clearly I’m terrible at it.

The cafe has barely customers in this time of day. Continuing my work in the counter, I noticed the man in front me not moving and looking at me intently. “Do you have another order Sir?” He smiled, clearly cooking some idea in his head. “I don’t have but I have a suggestion to make.”

Looking at him weirdly, he continued “I’m Chan by the way.” holding out his hands. I didn’t take it and said “I know. You come here everyday and I make your coffee everyday.” I don;t know if I come out as sassy but he just laughs at me and retrieve his unshaken hands.

“You see, I need your help.” He looked at me and smiled. 

I am now in front of a heavy door. Contemplating if I deserve to be in jail for this. I’ll surely be in hell for ruining such special event for someone. I was about to go and bail this then I remembered him. How his smile never reached his eyes. How he looked at me with desperation. 

Hearing the priest says “If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.” I have decided. Sighing, “I guess there goes my last chance of entering the good place.” I opened the heavy door, which is also a very noisy. All eyes are on me, question marks on top of their head of who the hell I am. I strutted and then run to Chan. He smiled clearly relieved that I am ruining his wedding.

I grabbed his hands and said “Don’t say yes. You deserve better.” Looking at me with emotion I can’t decipher, “You are right. I deserve better.” He smiled more widely, holding my shaky hands tightly. He started to run away still holding my hand tightly behind him, dragging me out of the church.

No one even tried to go after us. Everyone is stunned with what we did. But I heard the bride shouting “You will pay for this Chan!” Now that is his problem not mine. We stopped when we are far enough from the scene and I’m trying hard to catch my breathe properly. “Thank you.” he smiled again, but this time it reached my heart and it decided to thump loudly. Oh no! No.


End file.
